La semaine du changement
by Ellyae
Summary: "Le match ne durera qu'une soirée, Mione... Tu ne vas pas te priver d'une semaine en Irlande avec tout tes amis pour si peu ?" lui dit Harry. Et voilà donc comment sa forte détermination à ne pas voyager avec Draco Malfoy pour aller voir un match de Quidditch avait volé en éclats.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : La semaine du changement**

**Pairing :** Draco/Hermione

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, le monde ainsi que les personnages. Seul l'histoire est de moi.

Petite idée de fiction qui vient de me traverser l'esprit. Ce sera très léger, pas de guerre, pas de Mangemorts... Tout tourne autour de Draco et Hermione. Elle sera aussi très courte. J'avais d'abord pensé à un OS et puis finalement, j'ai opté pour plusieurs petits chapitres. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La concentration. Elle devait se concentrer sur le match se déroulant devant ses yeux. Un des plus passionnants qu'ils n'aient jamais vu, comme était en train de le mentionner Ron et Draco à côté d'elle. Pourtant, le Quidditch n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé. Lorsque les garçons lui avaient annoncé qu'ils partaient une semaine en Irlande voir la finale de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch, elle s'était immédiatement doutée de la suite. Il voulait qu'elle vienne avec eux. Était alors venu le temps des négociations, Hermione plus forte que jamais, tenant sur ses positions en leur rappelant qu'elle détestait ce sport. De plus, Draco serait là. Elle n'était pas puérile au point de refuser un voyage à cause de sa simple présence, mais le Quidditch et Draco Malfoy en même temps, c'était bien trop pour son pauvre petit cœur. Pourtant, les arguments de Harry, plus nombreux au fur et à mesure des jours, avaient commencé à faire mouche au bout d'une semaine de négociations intenses.

«_ L'Irlande, Hermione ! Une semaine tout entière en Irlande, je suis sûre que tu n'y es jamais allée ! »

Il n'avait, évidemment, pas tort. Elle rêvait de voir ce pays depuis des années, des étendus de plaines vertes, des collines et des falaises à profusion, la pluie sur son visage... Les garçons avaient toujours trouvé cela étrange, mais elle adorait la pluie. Pour achever de faire tomber les barrières de sa détermination (presque ?) sans faille, Harry n'avait eu à prononcer qu'une seule phrase.

«_ Le match ne durera qu'une soirée, Mione... Tu ne vas pas te priver d'une semaine en Irlande pour si peu ? »

Et voilà donc comment sa forte détermination à ne pas voyager avec Draco Malfoy pour aller voir un match de Quidditch avait volé en éclats. Ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement, à l'instant présent, les fesses posées sur son fauteuil hautement confortable du stade d'Irlande. Devant ses yeux se déroulait donc le match de finale opposant l'Égypte à la Bulgarie. Elle n'aurait su donner le score précisément, son regard se perdant dans le vide constamment. Ces hommes étaient fous. Ils ne devaient pas se rendre compte du danger qu'ils encouraient en volant aussi haut et à aussi grande vitesse sur des balais. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

«_ On t'ennuie tant que ça, Granger ? »

Elle crissa des dents, s'obligeant à respirer de manière régulière pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge. Cela faisait des années que Draco et Harry étaient devenus amis, mettant leur rancune de côté pour pouvoir travailler de manière satisfaisante au Ministère de la Magie, tous deux au département des jeux et sports magiques. Ron avait suivi, se découvrant une grande passion commune avec l'ancien Serpentard : le Quidditch. Cela les avait énormément rapproché et voilà donc plusieurs années que les trois jeunes hommes ne se quittaient plus, plus proches que jamais. Elle avait essayé. Elle voulait vraiment faire plaisir à ses deux meilleurs amis et avait donc essayé de s'entendre avec Draco. C'était sans compter sur son côté malfoyen qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressortir en la présence de la jeune femme. Après quelques coups bas, Hermione avait abandonné toute idée de faire des efforts. Elle l'ignorait la majeure partie du temps. Ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas le cas de Draco.

«_ Laisse-moi dormir en paix Malfoy. »

«_ Te rends-tu compte que j'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir ces places ? Tu pourrais au moins profiter de ce spectacle... »

«_ Harry a fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir ces places, pas toi. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît. »

Elle détourna les yeux avant d'avoir pu observer ceux de Draco se lever au ciel. Elle avait essayé. Elle ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase dans sa tête pour se donner bonne conscience. Assez peu intéressée, elle se tourna vers ses amis. A côté d'elle était installé Ron, sa langue en train d'explorer avidement la bouche de Pansy, elle-aussi s'étant rapprochée du trio d'or en même temps que Draco. Hermione l'appréciait assez. Elle était la meilleure amie de Draco mais savait lui répondre sèchement quand cela était nécessaire. A côté d'eux se tenaient Harry et Ginny, main dans la main mais totalement concentrés sur le match. Enfin, de l'autre côté d'elle-même, juste à côté de son siège, se tenait Draco Malfoy, n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux que de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la torturer pendant toute la soirée. Comme si ce match ne suffisait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, les prières qu'elle avait prononcées de manière silencieuse depuis des heures semblèrent se réaliser, à son plus grand bonheur. Rawya Zaghloul, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe égyptienne, plongea vers le sol, suivit de près par Viktor Krum qui pourtant peinait à la rattraper. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes seulement pour que la main de Rawya se referment sur le vif d'or, créant ainsi le bonheur de Ron et le désespoir de Draco et Harry. Le match venait donc de se terminer sur un score de 350 à 300 en faveur de l'Égypte.

«_ Quel beau match ! Et la tête de Krum quand l'attrapeuse égyptienne à attraper le vif d'or juste sous son nez... C'était à mourir de rire ! »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron et elle, c'était du passé. Ils avaient fini par comprendre que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, que leur couple ne fonctionnerait pas. Néanmoins, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder cette vieille rancune envers Viktor. Ce devait d'ailleurs être pour cette raison qu'il avait autant apprécié la victoire des Égyptiens. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie du stade, piétinant dans la foule, essayant de ne pas se perdre de vue. Arrivés devant la sortie, ils se concertèrent et décidèrent d'aller boire un verre dans la capitale. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un pub, du côté magique de Dublin. La fête battait son plein et les six amis eurent du mal à se trouver une table. Ils finirent tout de même par en dénicher une dans un petit recoin du pub.

«_ Alors, quel est le programme pour cette semaine ? » questionna Ginny.

«_ Alcool, sexe... Une bonne semaine en perspective ! » annonça Draco, un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher, une nouvelle fois, de lever les yeux au ciel.

«_ Tes yeux vont tomber un jour, Granger, à force de les torturer de la sorte ! »

«_ Si seulement cela pouvait m'empêcher de te voir... »

La soirée continua ainsi durant quelques heures, alternant entre plaisanteries entre amis et piques entre les deux ennemis. Vers trois ou quatre heures du matin, les bâillements finirent par se faire nombreux et ils décident tous d'un commun accord de rentrer à l'appartement qu'ils avaient loué pour la semaine. Après une vingtaine de minutes à pieds, puisque les derniers métros étaient déjà passés, ils arrivèrent dans un petit quartier charmant et ils trouvèrent bien vite leur habitation. Et c'est à cet instant que le cauchemar de Hermione commença. Après que Ron ait fait le tour de l'appartement, il revint en grimaçant quelque peu, lançant quelques regards inquiets à sa meilleure amie.

«_ Il y a seulement deux chambres, plus le canapé qui se déplie pour donner un lit double. »

Pourtant considérée comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, Hermione ne réagit pas aussitôt, ne comprenant pas l'ambiance tendue qui s'était installée dans la pièce à cette annonce. Son cerveau ne réagit à l'information que lorsqu'elle entendit Draco émettre un rire étouffé dans le fond de la pièce principale.

«_ Je crois que tu vas devoir partager ce canapé avec moi, Granger ! » dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le sang de la jeune femme disparut immédiatement de son visage, la rendant plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

«_ Mione ? Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu viens de voir Voldemort ! » essaya de plaisanter Ron.

Harry lui envoya son coude dans les côtes, ce qui eut le don de faire taire le jeune homme. Il attrapa la main de Hermione et la guida avec lui dans la chambre qu'ils s'étaient attribuée, Ginny et lui.

«_ Hermione, ce n'est qu'une semaine... »

«_ Je vais devoir dormir avec Malfoy ! Non, tu sais quoi ? Je vais dormir par terre, ce sera plus simple. »

«_ Veux-tu bien arrêter de faire ton enfant, s'il te plaît... Draco a changé, tu ne pourrais pas essayer de lui donner une chance, à la fin ? »

Elle lança un regard blessé à son meilleur ami, ne comprenant pas ce revirement de situation de sa part. Il l'avait pourtant toujours soutenu. Elle avait essayé de faire des efforts, il le savait très bien. Il était même le mieux placé pour le savoir. Elle repensa à cette soirée d'hiver, il y a deux ans.

_Flash back_

_Ils étaient tous réuni autour d'une table, dans la nouvelle maison que s'étaient achetés Ginny et Harry. La crémaillère battait son plein, tous les amis jouant au Trivial Pursuit sorcier. _

_«_ Quel est le nom du célèbre sorcier, pionnier pour les droits des gobelins, né en 1850 ? » questionna Harry._

_«_ Hm... Bonne question... Albus Dumbledore ? »_

_Tous eurent un fou rire à l'entente de la réponse totalement farfelue prononcée par Draco._

_«_ Et bien quoi ? Qui connaîtrait la réponse à une question pareille ? » s'énerva-t-il._

_Harry se tourna d'instinct vers Hermione, sa carte toujours à la main._

_«_ Il s'agit d'Osward Beamish, né en 1850 et mort en 1932. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui... »_

_«_ C'est bon Hermione, merci ! On dirait le professeur Binns... » marmonna Ron. _

_Elle le fusilla du regard et se leva pour aller rejoindre la cuisine, souhaitant se servir un verre d'eau._

_«_ Tu te sers vraiment un verre d'eau ? A une crémaillère ? A deux heures du matin ? »_

_Hermione ne se retourna pas, préférant ignorer Draco plutôt que de s'énerver contre lui. Faire des efforts, il s'agissait de sa nouvelle devise pour essayer de faire plaisir à ses deux meilleurs amis._

_«_ Je trouve ça plutôt cool, que tu connaisses toutes les réponses au quizz. » lâcha-t-il spontanément._

_Cette fois, elle se retourna, plutôt surprise de la remarque du jeune homme._

_«_ Très drôle, Malfoy. Arrête un peu de te moquer de moi et laisse-moi tranquille. »_

_«_ Je ne me moque pas. »_

_«_ Ah non ? Et d'où vient ce revirement de situation de la part de celui qui s'est moqué de moi en m'appelant Miss-je-sais-tout durant toute ma scolarité ? »_

_«_ D'une, ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé ce surnom ! De deux, c'était il y a plusieurs années. Il serait temps de passer à autre chose. »_

_«_ Facile à dire pour toi, Malfoy. »_

_«_ Et pourquoi donc ? »_

_«_ Ce n'est pas toi qui as passé ta scolarité à éviter un petit arrogant blond qui essayait de te faire souffrir à chaque fois qu'il te croisait ! Tu m'as gâché la vie, Malfoy... »_

_Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine quand il la rattrapa par le poignet, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Elle croisa alors son regard gris anthracite, se plongeant dedans sans pouvoir y échapper._

_«_ Je suis désolé. »_

_Elle blanchit considérablement, de sorte que Draco se demanda si elle n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes._

_«_ Tu peux répéter ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix monocorde, le regard posé dans le vide._

_«_ Je suis désolé Grang... Hermione. Je ne te l'avais jamais dit, il me semble. »_

_«_ Je... Euh... Merci. »_

_Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et cela fut communicatif. Hermione le rejoignit dans son hilarité et ils durent bientôt s'arrêter, ne pouvant plus respirer._

_«_ Je ne te pardonne pas tout, tu sais ? »_

_«_ Je sais. Mais ça viendra. »_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres dans la salle, continuant leur partie de Trivial Pursuit. Hermione resta encore plusieurs minutes dans la cuisine, plutôt perturbée. Lorsqu'elle ressortit pour les rejoindre, elle vit que Ron et Draco n'étaient plus là._

_«_ Où sont Draco et Ron ? » questionna-t-elle._

_«_ Partis jouer aux jeux vidéo sur la console que tu m'as offerte à Noël dernier. » répondit Harry._

_«_ Parce qu'ils savent comment s'en servir ? »_

_«_ Ron en est devenu accro depuis qu'on a fait une partie ensemble il y a un mois ou deux. Je considère d'ailleurs que c'est de ta faute s'il passe la plupart de son temps chez moi en ce moment ! »_

_Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse et il sourit._

_«_ On n'a qu'à aller les rejoindre ! » suggéra-t-il._

_«_ Oui, pourquoi pas. »_

_Tous deux se dirigèrent alors vers l'étage, là où Harry et Ginny avaient installé une pièce de divertissement. Ils trouvèrent alors Ron et Ginny, tous les deux lancés dans une partie de jeux vidéo incluant des armes et une bonne quantité de sang._

_«_ Draco n'est pas là ? » demanda Harry à Ginny, Ron étant bien trop concentré sur son jeu pour répondre._

_«_ Il est parti dans la chambre d'amis, il avait besoin de la cheminée, un appel à passer il me semble. »_

_«_ Je vais voir si je le trouve. »_

_Hermione regarda donc Harry quitter la pièce. Le jeune homme emprunta un couloir et se retrouva devant la chambre d'amis qu'ils avaient décidé de construire, lui et Ginny, pour que leurs amis puissent rester dormir après leurs soirées hebdomadaires. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et vit Draco, agenouillé devant la cheminée, en pleine discussion avec le visage de Blaise Zabini apparaissant dans les flammes. Harry s'apprêtait à dire à Draco qu'on le cherchait quand il fût interrompu par la voix du jeune homme._

_«_ Non mais tu te rends compte, Zab' ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe, c'est tellement absurde ! »_

_Harry se figea littéralement sur place. Il avait bien vu la discussion entre Draco et Hermione dans la cuisine, mais il avait plutôt eu l'impression que cela s'était bien passé. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir traîné sa meilleure amie avec lui dans sa recherche de Draco. Pourtant, le sanglot qu'il entendit derrière son dos le détrompa dans le fait que Hermione n'était pas là. Il se retourna et vit effectivement la jeune femme à quelques pas de lui, le visage dévasté de tristesse et le regard fixé sur un Draco Malfoy en pleine discussion, n'ayant même pas encore remarqué leur présence._

_«_ Hermione, attend ! Il y a sûrement un malentendu ! »_

_«_ Un malentendu ? Un malentendu Harry ? Tu as entendu aussi bien que moi ! »_

_Elle était hystérique et sa voix partait dans les aigus, si bien que Draco entendit la phrase de Hermione. Il se retourna, vit la jeune femme le visage en pleurs, et additionna rapidement A+B. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de rattraper Hermione qu'elle était déjà partie en courant._

_Fin du flash back_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : La semaine du changement**

**Pairing :** Draco/Hermione

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, le monde ainsi que les personnages. Seul l'histoire est de moi.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec encore un trèèèès long flash back. Promis ensuite, on reviendra un peu plus au présent ;)

Je tiens à remercier Hlo pour sa review, vu qu'elle était en anonyme ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

_Elle était hystérique et sa voix partait dans les aigus, si bien que Draco entendit la phrase de Hermione. Il se retourna, vit la jeune femme le visage en pleurs, et additionna rapidement A+B. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de rattraper Hermione qu'elle était déjà partie en courant._

_Fin du flash back_

* * *

Elle décida de planter Harry dans sa chambre pour rejoindre son canapé qu'elle allait malheureusement partager avec son pire ennemi. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Ron qui souleva un sourcil interrogateur face à son air revêche et aux traces de larmes sur son visage. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, ne se sentant pas la force de tout lui expliquer. Il la serra fort contre lui, comprenant qu'elle ne désirait pas s'étendre sur ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Cela eut le don de faire sourire Hermione. Elle se rendait compte à quel point son meilleur ami avait changé depuis quelques années. Il était loin le jeune homme maladroit qui ne comprenait que rarement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Evidemment, il était toujours enclin à faire des blagues manquant légèrement de tact, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi attentionné et compréhensif. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier et partit en direction de la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. Elle avait l'habitude de dormir avec un de ses shortys et un large tee-shirt appartenant soit à Ron, soit à Harry. Et elle ne comptait vraiment pas changer ses habitudes juste à cause d'un blond peroxydé qui allait dormir avec elle. Elle enfila donc un shorty et le tee-shirt que Ron lui avait prêté il y a des années, bien trop grand pour elle. Elle se fixa alors dans la glace quelques instants. Elle ne se trouvait pas spécialement jolie, mais pas moche non plus. Ses cheveux en bataille de quand elle était plus jeune s'étaient transformés en une tignasse plus domptable qu'auparavant, même si l'effet « sauvage » était toujours là. Elle n'était ni grosse, ni maigre, les formes de son corps étaient placées là où il fallait. Elle n'avait, en outre, aucun complexe en rapport à son corps. C'est pour cela qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, s'apprêtant à subir les critiques de Draco sans sourciller. Il était déjà allongé sur un côté du canapé qu'il avait au préalable déplié, son visage tourné de façon à ne pas voir sa camarade de lit pour une semaine. Hermione en fut soulagée et s'allongea délicatement à côté de lui, espérant qu'il dorme et que cela ne le réveille pas. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couette et s'apprêta à dormir lorsqu'il lui parla.

«_ Tu aurais au moins pu mettre un pyjama, Granger... »

«_ Je suis en pyjama, Malfoy. »

«_ Tu aurais pu mettre un bas de pyjama, s'il faut préciser. »

«_ En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde ? »

«_ Humph... »

«_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bonne nuit Malfoy. »

Elle décida de se retourner pour se mettre dos à lui, coupant ainsi court à toute conversation. Elle n'avait pourtant pas prévu que le canapé dépliable soit si étroit et ses jambes nues touchèrent celles, nues aussi, de Draco. Elle sentit alors comme un coup d'électricité parcourir tout son corps et un grognement retentit du côté de son ennemi numéro un.

«_ Voilà pourquoi j'aurais préféré que tu mettes un bas de pyjama ! » s'énerva-t-il.

«_ Toucher une sang-de-bourbe est si insupportable pour toi ? »

«_ Arrête tes conneries, Granger... Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça. »

_Flash back_

_Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée, elle ne cessait de répéter en boucle cette phrase pour essayer de lui donner un sens. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Rien n'y faisait, pas une seule larme n'avait coulé sur ses joues depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Elle trouvait la situation tellement ridicule. Comment ses parents, n'ayant pas été tué durant la guerre par un quelconque Mangemort en quête de vengeance, avaient pu mourir d'un accident de voiture ? Un simple, bête et inévitable accident de voiture... Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Plus rien n'avait de sens, tant de questions explosaient dans sa tête. Quel intérêt avait-elle à être une sorcière, à avoir des pouvoirs, à être si intelligente et puissante, si cela ne pouvait servir dans les moments les plus importants de sa vie ? Elle avait passé ces deux jours suivant l'annonce de leur mort dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Minerva lui ayant donné une autorisation spéciale en apprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tous croyaient qu'elle se réfugiait dans un endroit qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement, qu'elle avait besoin de repère fixe pour oublier qu'elle avait perdu les deux principaux repères de sa vie. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Pourtant, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'ils pensaient. Elle les laissait cependant croire cela, sachant qu'ils s'inquiéteraient s'ils savaient ce qu'elle faisait vraiment. Elle avait passé deux jours complets, le nez dans les livres, cherchant un miracle, une solution, n'importe quoi lui permettant de faire revenir ses parents. Elle savait qu'elle était folle. Elle se rendait bien compte que cela était impossible, ou au moins nécessitait l'usage intensif de la magie noire. Sa propre folie lui sautait constamment au visage. Mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, elle ne pouvait concevoir que ses parents soient morts. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Cela s'était produit pendant les vacances d'été, la bibliothèque et tout Poudlard étaient donc vide, personne ne pouvait soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Même Madame Pince était partie en vacances. Minerva avait donné les clés de la bibliothèque à Hermione, sachant qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la plus brillante élève qu'elle avait vue de toute sa carrière. Elle l'avait seulement accompagné à Poudlard et était repartie. C'était bien trop facile. Personne ne venait la déranger, tous croyaient qu'elle avait besoin de calme, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de les voir. C'était bien trop simple. Les livres étaient étalés sur toutes les tables de la bibliothèque, tous ouverts à des pages plus ou moins utiles, tous sortis de la réserve. Hermione ne s'était pas leurrée, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien dans la partie accessible à tous de la bibliothèque. Elle avait aussitôt foncé dans la réserve. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Au bout de deux jours, elle était encore à se tirer les cheveux de frustration, ne trouvant rien lui convenant, même dans les pires livres existant dans la bibliothèque. Elle voulait que ses parents reviennent, que rien ne se soit passé, que tout redevienne comme avant. Elle ne voulait pas d'une pâle copie de son père et de sa mère, elle ne voulait pas de fantômes, elle ne voulait pas prendre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre pour les faire revenir. Aucune option ne lui semblait adéquate. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. C'est ce jour qu'il choisit pour venir lui rendre visite. Elle s'attendait à voir Harry ou Ron rapidement, le fait qu'aucun elfe n'était présent à Poudlard leur venant à l'esprit et réalisant qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas mangé depuis deux jours. Mais ce n'est aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle vit apparaître. Elle était assise par terre, une dizaine de livres l'entourant, un calepin dans les mains griffonné de toutes parts, pleins de réflexions plus ou moins pertinentes, barrées ou entourées en fonction de leur intérêt. Et elle l'entendit._

_«_ Merde, Granger ! »_

_Elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Si elle l'avait relevé, elle aurait pourtant pu voir Draco, les yeux exorbités fixés sur les dizaines, les centaines de livres de magie noire jonchant toutes les tables et le sol de la bibliothèque. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil capharnaüm dans la bibliothèque. Il était pourtant responsable de bien des attaques contre ce lieu, trouvant hilarant à treize ou quatorze ans de rendre folle Madame Pince. Mais jamais aucune attaque n'avait mené à pareil chantier. Son regard se posa alors sur Hermione, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'autant plus. Elle était par terre, les cheveux en bataille, les joues et les yeux creusés, des cernes interminables en dessous de ceux-ci. Deux jours seulement qu'elle était dans cette bibliothèque et pourtant, elle semblait avoir perdu une dizaine de kilos. Son teint était pâle, blafard, comme si elle n'avait pas vu la lumière depuis des semaines. Draco s'approcha alors d'une table où trônaient une dizaine de livres : Des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie, Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal, Étude sur la possibilité d'inverser les effets réels et métaphysiques de la mort naturelle, concernant en particulier la réintégration de l'essence et de la matière... Tant de livres de magie noire et concernant la mort que cela tilta d'un coup dans l'esprit de Draco. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Choqué, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme doucement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage pouvant s'échapper ou se rebeller à n'importe quel moment._

_«_ Granger ? Est-ce que tu pourrais me regarder s'il te plaît ? »_

_Toujours aucune réaction. Elle semblait comme possédée, griffonnant sur son calepin comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela sembla assez ironique à Draco puisque effectivement, sa vie en dépendait peut-être. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur la sienne, stoppant le mouvement de son crayon sur les feuilles blanches. C'est à cet instant qu'elle choisit de relever la tête vers lui, son regard noir le transperçant de toutes parts. S'il n'avait pas vécu tant d'années dans un manoir rempli de Mangemorts ayant tous un regard plus froid les uns que les autres, il aurait presque pu prendre peur, le regard de Hermione égalisant presque ces regards-là._

_«_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? »_

_Sa voix était enrouée et Draco comprit qu'en plus de ne pas manger, elle ne s'était pas non plus hydratée. Il transforma rapidement son calepin en verre, remerciant mentalement McGonagall pour ses cours de métamorphose, et lança un Aguamenti pour le remplir d'eau. Il lui tendit et ignora son regard empli de haine._

_«_ Granger, si tu ne bois pas, je t'immobilise et te fait boire de force. »_

_Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et avala d'un trait le verre d'eau. Il lui remplit une nouvelle fois, comprenant aisément qu'elle avait encore besoin de boire. Une fois correctement hydratée, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui._

_«_ C'est gentil d'avoir fait la baby-sitter Malfoy, mais maintenant tu peux me laisser. »_

_«_ Non. »_

_«_ Non ? »_

_«_ Tu ressembles à un déchet, Granger... Hors de question qu'on te laisse dépérir plus longtemps ici, à faire je-ne-sais quelles recherches plus inutiles et dangereuses les unes que les autres. »_

_«_ Alors c'est ça, tu es là parce que Ron et Harry avaient trop peur de me déranger ? Ils ont décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas pour ne pas risquer que je m'emporte contre eux ? »_

_«_ Ils s'inquiètent. »_

_«_ Je vois ça, effectivement. Leur présence ici me le prouve bien. Envoyer mon pire ennemi le montre également. »_

_«_ On n'a plus onze ans, Granger... »_

_«_ Non, effectivement. Je n'ai plus onze ans, je n'ai plus aucun espoir pour toi, Malfoy. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'années où tu m'as insulté, où tu m'as rabaissé plus que n'importe qui ne l'a jamais fait et où, pourtant, je gardais espoir pour toi. Des années Malfoy, des années où je pensais que tu n'étais peut-être pas si mauvais, où je pensais que tu étais conditionné, que tout ça c'était la faute de ton père mais qu'au final, peut-être, tu étais quelqu'un de bien ! J'étais une gamine, une pauvre gamine trop aveuglée par sa gentillesse pour pouvoir penser qu'une personne pouvait être foncièrement mauvaise sans raison particulière. Tu m'insultais et moi, je pleurais dans mon coin en me disant qu'un jour, tu changerais. J'étais tellement naïve... »_

_«_ J'ai changé. »_

_«_ Changé ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu arrives à embobiner Ron et Harry que c'est mon cas. Tu détestes toujours autant les sangs-de-bourbe comme tu aimais à les appeler. Tu me détestes toujours autant ! »_

_«_ Tu ne me connais pas Granger. Tu n'as même jamais cherché à me connaître et tu te permets de continuer à me juger sans rien connaître de mon histoire. »_

_«_ Juste retour des choses, c'est aussi ce que tu as fait pendant sept longues années. »_

_«_ Veux-tu bien arrêter d'être aussi puérile ? Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les nés-moldus ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être éduqué par un père comme le mien ? De ne pas pouvoir jouer, de ne pas pouvoir parler sans qu'on t'en donne l'autorisation, sous peine de passer une nuit dans les cachots ? Tu ne sais rien de mon enfance Granger. Je ne pouvais poser une question sur les nés-moldus sans recevoir un Doloris, comment voulais-tu que je me forge un avis objectif ? Tu as déjà reçu un Doloris à six ans ? Non, parce que tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était la magie ! Tu n'avais pas à choisir un camp, tu n'avais pas à faire attention à ce que tu disais. Tu avais ta petite vie parfaite avec des parents aimants pour te protéger ! »_

_Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Il se maudit de s'être laissé emporter comme cela, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la remettre à sa place face à tant de remarques injustes. Il la vit alors fondre en larmes juste devant lui. Elle était prise de spasmes et tous les sanglots qu'elle avait retenus depuis deux jours avaient passé la barrière qu'elle s'était imposée. Draco se sentit quelque peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant comme réagir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà, elle lui parlait._

_«_ Je cherche... Je cherche comment les faire revenir. »_

_Sa phrase était entrecoupée de sanglots mais Draco comprit rapidement de quoi elle parlait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et fixa le sol quelques instants._

_«_ Tu ne peux pas les faire revenir, Granger. J'ai déjà cherché dans tous ces livres, j'ai déjà fouillé plus de livres qu'il n'y en a dans cette bibliothèque. Aucun moyen n'est acceptable pour faire revenir une personne décédée. Tu peux faire revenir un fantôme, mais tu te perdras dans la folie, te rendant compte que jamais cette personne ne sera comme tu l'as réellement connu. Tu peux faire des sacrifices, tuer d'autres gens, mais t'en sens-tu réellement capable ? Tu vivras toute ta vie avec sur la conscience le fait que tu as tué des innocents pour faire revenir des personnes qui elles-mêmes mourront une nouvelle fois. Aucune option n'est envisageable, je t'assure. »_

_«_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as... »_

_Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, les sanglots bloquant le flot de ses paroles dans le fond de sa gorge. Mais Draco avait très bien compris sa question._

_«_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ces recherches ? Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu tes parents, Granger. Je voulais ramener ma mère. Mon père était un monstre, mais ma mère ne méritait pas de mourir... »_

_Elle venait de perdre ses parents, deux jours plus tôt. Il avait perdu sa mère, deux ans plus tôt. Il lui tendit alors la main._

_«_ Allez viens, on rentre. »_

_Fin du flash back_

A ce seul souvenir, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle se retrouva alors serrée contre le torse de Draco, ayant passé ses bras autour d'elle.

* * *

Je tiens à faire une petite précision. Lors du présent de cette fiction, les protagonistes ont soit 23 ans, soit 24 ans en fonction de leur date de naissance, vu que nous sommes pendant l'été. Le flash back du chapitre un se déroule deux ans plus tôt, ils ont donc 21 ou 22 ans. C'est un an avant ce flash back que vient celui de ce chapitre avec la mort des parents de Hermione, soit à ses 20 ans et au 21 ans de Draco. Enfin, la mère de Draco est morte deux ans avant la mort des parents de Hermione, soit à ses 19 ans. Je voulais préciser pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdues dans les dates de tous les flash back !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : La semaine du changement**

**Pairing :** Draco/Hermione

**Rating :** T

**Disclamer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, le monde ainsi que les personnages. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

Désolée pour le retard, je sais que je n'ai pas donné la fréquence à laquelle j'allais publier, mais là j'ai vraiment abusé... Entre les devoirs de la fac et la secrétaire qui veut pas me mettre les bonnes notes sur mon relevé... J'ai été vraiment très occupée ! Je vous publie donc un chapitre un couilla plus court, mais je préférais ça que de vous faire attendre encore une semaine. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_Fin du flash back_

_A ce seul souvenir, Hermione fondit en larmes. Elle se retrouva alors serrée contre le torse de Draco, ayant passé ses bras autour d'elle._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Hermione ne vit qu'un torse plutôt musclé qui obstruait sa vision. Sa première réflexion fut que ce torse était plutôt agréable à regarder, avant de se rappeler la soirée précédente et à qui il appartenait. Elle sentit de nouveau ses yeux piquer, signe que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à affluer, et se dégagea immédiatement des bras de Draco pour filer s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Si elle s'était attendue à tant de contrariétés, elle aurait aussitôt dit non à Harry pour les accompagner. Elle s'enferma à clé et glissa le long de la porte, ses fesses et jambes atteignant le carrelage froid. Ainsi à l'abri de tous les regards, les larmes purent se permettre de couler le long de ses joues. Sentant les sanglots monter du fond de sa gorge, elle voulut prendre sa baguette pour lancer un Assurdiato à toute la pièce, mais celle-ci était resté au pied du canapé-lit qu'elle avait partagé avec Draco. Elle entendit soudain frapper à la porte de la salle de bain et cela lui fit comme un électrochoc. Elle ravala aussitôt ses sanglots, essuya ses yeux du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, et ouvrit la porte pour tomber directement face à un Ron à la mine soucieuse.

«_ Pourquoi tu pleurais ? »

«_ Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas. »

«_ C'est Draco ? Je te jure Mione, il est peut-être mon ami maintenant, mais s'il te fait du mal, je lui lancerai un crache-limaces bien placé ! »

C'est cet instant que choisit le blond pour faire son apparition.

«_ Tes crache-limaces ne me font pas vraiment peur, j'en garde même un souvenir plutôt marrant... »

«_ P'tit con... »

Cela eu le don de faire légèrement rire Hermione. Elle fit un baiser sur la joue de Ron, ce qui eu le don de le faire légèrement rougir, comme à chaque fois qu'une fille lui portait une attention particulière. Cela fit rire Hermione encore plus, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

«_ Il ne m'a rien fait, Ron. J'ai juste pensé à... »

Elle se coupa elle-même, incapable de prononcer ces quelques mots : « à la mort de mes parents ». Ron comprit immédiatement et l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle y resta quelques instants, savourant l'odeur agréable du jeune homme, avant de se dégager délicatement.

«_ Bien ! Que fait-on aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

«_ Harry nous a parlé d'un endroit à voir dans l'Ouest... Des lacs... Il a l'air d'y tenir. » marmonna Ron.

«_ Les lacs du Connemara ? »

«_ Oui, c'est ça ! »

«_ Et comment est-ce qu'on va y aller ? »

«_ Harry a prévu d'y aller par portoloin, il me semble. Il a eu l'autorisation de l'Office des portoloins. »

Hermione décida donc d'aller se doucher et s'habiller pour ne pas qu'ils partent trop tard. Elle enfila une petite robe rouge lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et attacha ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, Harry sortit une chaussure d'un très mauvais état et pointa sa baguette dessus, murmurant le sortilège permettant de créer le portoloin. Une fois créé, ils mirent tous leur main dessus et se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard dans un décor absolument paradisiaque. Des lacs immenses leur faisaient face, côtoyant avec les montagnes et les plaines à perte de vue. Ils décidèrent alors à faire une randonnée dans les montagnes surplombant les lacs, afin d'admirer la vue.

«_ J'ai mal aux pieds ! » ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre Pansy après deux heures de marche.

En effet, ses petites sandalettes n'étaient pas vraiment adaptées à la marche sur les chemins rocheux. Ron proposa alors qu'ils fassent une pause pour manger. Tous acceptèrent et ils se retrouvèrent assis en rond sur des rochers. Alors que le petit groupe s'animait autour de leurs sandwichs, Harry fit signe à Hermione de la suivre. Ils s'écartèrent un peu du groupe pour se retrouver assis sur deux rochers, en face d'un vide immense donnant vu sur une grande partie des lacs face à eux.

«_ Je suis désolé pour hier soir, Mione... »

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants, pas encore vraiment sûre qu'elle ait envie de lui pardonner immédiatement.

«_ Draco est vraiment sympa, tu sais. Il n'a plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il était avant, lâche avec des idées archaïques comme on le connaissait à Poudlard. Tu es ma meilleure amie et c'est toujours toi que je choisirai, mais je suis sûr que si tu apprenais à le connaître, je n'aurais pas à choisir entre vous deux. »

«_ Je lui ai déjà laissé une chance, Harry... Tu étais là, tu sais très bien ce que ça a donné... »

«_ C'était il y a des années ! Depuis, tu ne lui parles plus à part pour lui envoyer des remarques toujours plus acerbes les unes que les autres. »

Elle préféra laisser de côté le fait qu'elle avait cette nuit dormi dans les bras du jeune homme, ne voulant pas créer une crise cardiaque chez son meilleur ami et encore moins se rappeler ce moment.

«_ Parce que c'est différent de son côté peut-être ? Il est aimable avec moi ? »

«_ Mione, après qu'on ait surpris la conversation entre lui et Zabini, il a essayé de te parler pendant des mois après ! Jamais tu n'as voulu l'écouter. »

«_ Tu l'aurais écouté toi ? Il a osé m'insulter, il continuait à croire en toutes ses conneries sur le sang des gens ! Tu sais le pire Harry ? Le fait qu'il m'insulte n'était même pas le pire. J'en ai mangé pendant sept ans de ses insultes, on s'y fait. Mais jamais, jamais depuis que mes parents sont morts, jamais il n'avait osé me traiter de sang-de-bourbe ! Alors quoi ? Je suis inférieure parce que mes parents étaient moldus ? Je suis inférieure parce que contrairement à monsieur, mes parents ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie ? Je suis inférieure parce que, selon un être archaïque comme Draco Malfoy, mes parents étaient eux-aussi inférieurs ? Je m'en moque qu'il m'insulte, qu'il me traîne dans la boue ou qu'il soit ou non le connard que j'ai connu à Poudlard, mais il a insulté mes parents Harry ! Il était là pour me soutenir après que mes parents soient morts, il était là à me sortir ses belles paroles sur le fait qu'il me comprenait... Et j'aurais presque pu le croire, ce con... Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais écouté après ça ? Parce que Draco Malfoy est un petit être insignifiant pour moi, une personne méprisable, et que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec une personne qui se permet d'insulter qui que ce soit que j'aime. »

Sur ces mots, les larmes dévalant en cascade sur ses joues, elle retourna vers le petit groupe, attrapa son sac et sa baguette et, sous le regard surpris de ses amis et de Draco, elle transplana à l'appartement. Elle se précipita sur son sac, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle et quitter immédiatement l'Irlande. C'est à ce moment qu'elle entendit le « POP » si particulier du transplanage.

«_ Je n'ai pas envie de continuer la discussion, Harry ! »

«_ J'ai bien fait de venir à sa place, alors... »

Elle se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Draco. Elle faillit exploser, mais prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle mit toutes ses affaires de toilette dans son sac puis se redirigea vers le salon où elle avait laissé sa baguette. Draco se posta alors devant elle, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

«_ C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

«_ Rends-moi ça tout de suite... »

Il vit aussitôt qu'une aura de colère émanait de la jeune femme, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber si facilement.

«_ Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ? Tu as l'air d'humeur à tuer des écureuils... »

«_ C'est pas des écureuils que je voudrais tuer... » marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

«_ Pardon ? »

«_ Je disais juste que je préférerai te tuer toi plutôt que de pauvres petits écureuils innocents. »

«_ Et qu'est-ce que les écureuils ont de plus que moi ? »

«_ Ils savent se taire, Malfoy ! Tu saurais faire ça ? Et ils ne m'empêchent de transplaner chez moi quand j'en ai envie ! »

Il la fixa quelques secondes, légèrement surpris de son souhait de rentrer chez elle.

«_ Tu t'es disputé avec Harry ? »

«_ T'occupe ! Et rends-moi ma baguette ! »

«_ Tu sais Granger, c'est un peu facile de venir pleurer dans mes bras un soir et de m'engueuler le lendemain... »

Elle resta quelques instants abasourdie, se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

«_ Tu te fous légèrement de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

«_ Non. Maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, juste toi et moi, j'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques ! »

«_ Que je t'explique quoi ? Pourquoi je te déteste ? Tu le sais très bien ça. »

«_ Arrête de te foutre de moi Hermione ! C'est facile de crier sur tous les toits que tu me détestes et que je n'ai rien fait pour que le contraire se produise, mais c'est un peu Ste-Mangouste qui se fout de la charité ! »

«_ Pardon ? Qui est-ce qui m'a insulté pendant toute ma scolarité, rappelle-moi ? »

«_ Tu n'as même pas l'air de croire toi-même à cette excuse... On en a déjà parlé et tu avais même l'air de plutôt bien pardonner la chose, alors ne me fait pas croire que c'est à cause de ça que je n'ai pas le droit à un mot sympathique de ta part ! Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, cette chose qui fait que tu m'en veux tant ? »

«_ _Non mais tu te rends compte, Zab' ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe, c'est tellement absurde ! _» l'imita-t-elle alors.

Draco blanchit considérablement à cette phrase qui était, il y a longtemps, sortie de sa propre bouche. Au moins, les choses semblaient plus claires, même s'il s'en doutait déjà fortement.

«_ Je crois qu'il y a un léger malentendu... »

«_ Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant bien entendu ce que tu as dit ce jour-là. »

«_ Je ne vais pas dire le contraire. Mais c'était ironique. »

«_ Pardon ? »

«_ Écoute, j'étais en train de parler avec Blaise à ce moment-là. On se connaît depuis tout petit, et on a des sortes de rituels assez bizarres... Il ne connaît pas son père mais sa mère est assez spéciale et il a passé énormément de temps au Manoir Malfoy quand on était plus jeune, ma mère ne voulait pas qu'il reste seul chez lui ou en présence de tous les hommes que Mrs Zabini fréquentait. Du coup, il a pas mal eu affaire à mon père, qui passait son temps à nous sermonner pour un rien. Et euh... Ecoute, tu vas vraiment trouver ça morbide ! »

«_ Malfoy, si tu veux un jour que j'arrête de t'insulter à la fin de chacune de mes phrases, tu as intérêt à lâcher la morceau plus vite que ça ! »

«_ Bien, bien ! Toujours aussi autoritaire Granger. Et donc... A chaque fois que Blaise ou moi disions être intéressé par quelqu'un, ou que nous sortions avec une fille... On imaginait la réaction de mon père. On trouvait ça plutôt marrant, mon père étant tellement carré, ayant une idée tellement précise et peu réaliste des femmes que l'on devrait apprécier... Bon après évidemment, c'était moins drôle, puisqu'il est mort... »

«_ DRACO ! »

«_ Ne fait pas ta miss choquée comme ça, on parle de Lucius Malfoy là. Il est bien mieux dans une tombe qu'ici. D'ailleurs, s'il était là, tu n'y serais plus. Ou alors, dans une mare de sang... »

Hermione fut choquée qu'il puisse prononcer de tels propos à l'encontre de son père. Certes, il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy, un des pires Mangemorts qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer, mais il s'agissait tout de même de son père !

«_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez continué alors, si ce n'était plus drôle ? »

«_ Aucune idée. C'était une habitude, ça nous prenait deux secondes et on passait à autre chose. Et puis... C'est plus simple d'essayer d'en rire que d'en pleurer. Mon père aurait déploré la majorité des (peu nombreuses) femmes que j'ai apprécié dans ma vie. Il aurait même pu en tuer quelques unes. Je ne sais pas si tu t'imagines à quel point ça peut être angoissant, de chaque jour devoir réfléchir à ce qui pouvait lui plaire ou non. Alors voilà, on riait un bon coup, puis on faisait en sorte qu'il n'apprenne rien. »

«_ Attends attends, tu as bien dit qu'il aurait pu en tuer quelques unes ? »

«_ Imagine un peu sa tête s'il avait appris que je voulais sortir avec une sang-mêlé ! »

«_ Ce n'aurait pas été si grave, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'une née-moldue... »

«_ Pour mon père, c'était plus ou moins la même chose. La fille mourrait et je perdais l'héritage, rien de moins ! »

«_ Et c'était qui ? »

«_ Mandy Brocklehurst. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise sous le coup de cette information.

«_ De Serdaigle ? »

«_ Et bien quoi ? Je ne déteste que les Gryffondor, Granger. »

Elle allait lui envoyer une réplique bien acerbe mais le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa confirma le fait qu'il n'avait dit cela que pour l'embêter.

«_ Je ne t'ai jamais vu lui adresser la parole une seule fois à Poudlard. »

«_ Parce que je ne lui ai jamais parlé à Poudlard, en effet. Bien renseigné Granger ! On s'est rencontré après, elle faisait les mêmes études que Blaise pour être Auror. »

«_ Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? J'en déduis que si ça avait été le cas, elle serait avec nous depuis le début de la semaine. »

«_ Trop curieuse, Granger ! »

Et lorsque Harry et les autres rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, pensant trouver une scène de meurtre et du sang plein les tapis, ils restèrent bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : Hermione et Draco en train de rire, assis l'un face à l'autre sur leur canapé dépliant.

* * *

Et voilà, il commence à se rabibocher ces deux-là ! Enfin ne sautons pas de joie trop vite, ils sont tellement impulsifs qu'on ne sait jamais ;) J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Peut-être que ce sera de vous que Draco sera amoureux ;)


End file.
